


Daddy

by mintedmango



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom! namjoon, Dom!RM, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Female Reader, Fingering, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oppa, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Poly, Poly Relationship, Rough Oral Sex, Slapping, Smut, daddy - Freeform, daddy namjoon, daddy relationship, dom! shownu, dom!hyunwoo, oppa hyunwoo, oppa relationship, pussy slapping, son hyunwoo - Freeform, spitting, sub! Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedmango/pseuds/mintedmango
Summary: “But,” one of his hands travels down your shoulder where it was resting to cup the swell of your ass, fingers ghosting your spine along with way making you gasp out loud for Hyunwoo to hear as well. “You’ve been bad.” You swear there’s a smirk in his voice, but you cannot tell.





	Daddy

You hear them before you see them, the rough baritones of your boyfriends’ deep voices bouncing off each other, filtering through the home you all share. It put a smile on your face to hear them talking so contently, Hyunwoo making Namjoon laugh while you quietly slip into the home undetected, which was difficult because your suitcase was so heavy but you decide to leave it by the door for now.

It smelt like garlic and cooked meat, Hyunwoo must be at his wits end having to cook for someone like Namjoon who hates eating the same thing two days in a row. It was late you hope the office didn’t keep them later than usual, or you prayed they weren’t overworking themselves too hard. You snort as you hear them discussing the local professional baseball team game tonight, taking off your work heels as discreetly as the shoe would allow in the front room of the home. Poor Namjoon you think to yourself too, having to put up with Hyunwoo’s obsession with all things sports. 

Your smile broadens. They say opposites attract right? It couldn’t be more true with Hyunwoo, Namjoon, and yourself. You met at the company mixer a few years ago as you worked on a separate floor and instantly you were drawn to the two tall men from accounting who were best friends in college, working for the same company now. How could you honestly resist Hyunwoo’s soft smile or Namjoon’s dimples? Sure, your attraction played a heavy part in your relationship, but what really got you going was how much they not only cared about each other but, cared about you in the process.

And just like that, your relationship with the two men blossomed. And, you’ve never been happier.

It’s been three months since you’ve seen them, away on your business trip overseas, fixing problems internally when your simple marketing degree you earned many moons ago - you were ecstatic when you found out your company was shipping you back home a few days ago. You’ve Skyped or called one of them almost every night but you were worried for some reason as you pad through the house, looking pretty much the same from how you left it. You wonder which one dusted and which one vacuumed.

You stop just before the threshold of the kitchen, your nerves on fire. Would they still love you? Did they still want to be with you? You gulp as you grip the plastic bags full of presents from them overseas tighter. They’ve never done anything to make you worry, so, why should you feel like they didn’t want to be with you now?

“When do you think they’ll send our baby girl home?” As if on cue, Hyunwoo sighs out a whine, setting his chopsticks down on the table. Your heart flutters. It still flutters every time Hyunwoo and Namjoon say your pet name or your name for that manner. “It’s not fair they couldn’t send someone else and they had to send our baby.”

“I don’t know, Woo, she was acting kinda weird last night, not really looking at me on the phone when I asked her that too.” Namjoon sets his utensils down on the table as well, worry hanging off his tone. “I hope it’s soon though, I miss her so much.”

A silence falls upon the two men, silently longing for the stranger in their home to come back to them.

Your heart clenches with love, tightening around itself, making you shiver with the way they love you so dearly. It brought a tear to your eye, how could you ever doubt these two men who have been going through just as much heartache as you have? You inhale, ready to finally make your presence known, ready to see the men who have been behind you since day one. You couldn’t stand not being in their lives any longer.

“Did you really miss me that much?” You ask out loud, teasing lit to your voice before you round the corner of your shared kitchen space.

Kitchen chairs screech across the floor in a hurry immediately following your words, loud, large footsteps pad across the tile quickly just as you breach the opening to the delicious smelling room.

“Y/n?!” Hyunwoo screeches, desperation coloring his tone. “Baby girl?” You see him now in his favorite sleep shirt bounding towards you with his arms raising to give you a hug. His brows upturned, his puffy lips parted in shock, his rich orbs wet with tears already.

You set down your bag gently, seeing the large men come charging at you with full force, not wanting them to damage any of their gifts.

“Oh, my god!” Namjoon does the same thing, tears already down his face as he hurries to come to see you, his dimples pop out though, relieved smile upon his handsome face.

You’re quickly embraced from around all sides, kisses being planted all over your head and face, their bodies heaving, sobbing now that you were safe and sound at home. You can’t help but get a little emotional too with these men, the ones you’ve given everything to, your heart, your soul, your body - everything! Hyunwoo’s arms embrace you tightly while Namjoon whispers about how much Hyunwoo and himself have missed you slowly with his deep baritone in your ear. They rub their faces, bodies, every inch over you, like they were some type of animal, being so entirely connected to you it was almost painfully sweet how cute and soft they were being with you.

“I missed you guys way too much.” You grin doing your best to give both of them equal amounts of attention they were starved for - not that they’d ever fight over you, they were not only involved with you but each other too. “I have presents for you both from overseas.” You stoke the back of both of their heads in slow, soothing strokes. “Do you want to see Namjoon? Hyunwoo?” You ask with the grin that’s never left your lips.

In your absence from being away for so long, you’ve completely forgotten how your boyfriends like to be addressed when you are in the privacy of your own home. After the brief moment, you asked the question, a tense wave of silence washes over the house, the males having you back quickly start to slip back into their more dominant roles with you.

“Actually, baby girl, you’re the only present we ever need.” Namjoon growls, leaning over in your ear with a husk to his already deep voice.

Your switch of being their lovely submissive partner has been flicked on with such a simple action, his tone clearly implying all the things he was going to do to you, or at least you hoped he would do to you. You were always putty in their hands, especially when it came to Namjoon doing the dirty talking. And oh my, the filth that those sinful puffy lips would spew had you shivering with arousal just thinking about it.

“But,” one of his hands travels down your shoulder where it was resting to cup the swell of your ass, fingers ghosting your spine along with way making you gasp out loud for Hyunwoo to hear as well. “You’ve been bad.” You swear there’s a smirk in his voice, but you cannot tell.

“Bad?” You squeak out.

“Yes, bad, baby girl.” He chuckles against your ear, Hyunwoo taking note of Namjoon’s hand and joining him on the other side of your body, cupping and fondling you as much as he pleases. ”You didn’t tell us when we would have been expecting you so we could have taken you out somewhere nice,” he starts to kiss along your jaw, his baritone breathless yet heavy at the same time, “I would have loved to see you in that dress I bought you for your birthday slide off your body again.”

Kim Namjoon, you silently swear, is going to be the complete death of you.

“Guess we’ll just have to punish you then.” Hyunwoo tuts in your other ear, starting to suck and nip on your earlobe. The other cause of your similar departing if the same world will be Son Hyunwoo, your more quiet lover.

God, you’re going to melt from their words and how good simple things were making you feel. Another pool of arousal forms in your stomach and you get so needy all of a sudden, desire rocketing through you at the speed of light.

You touch your thighs together, begging yourself to get rid of the tension between your legs, the ache between them was going to burn a hole through your body if you didn’t get something between your thighs at this very moment.

A sudden slap to your ass snaps you out of any chance of that happening. You cry out, loving the feel of the zing of slight pain afterward.

“Oppa asked you a question, baby girl.” Namjoon hisses, puffy lips ghosting the shell of the damp ear he’s been sucking on.

“Y-Yes oppa, yes daddy. Please punish me as you see fit.” You state to them, blush rising on your cheeks that you desperately what to keep there the rest of the night. You’ve missed them both so much, missed them being intimate with you, you sincerely did not care what they wanted to do to you tonight as long as they keep touching you in some capacity.

Hyunwoo snorts in your ear, pulling away from your soothing strokes to look at you in the eyes. There’s only lust and love in his rich orbs and there was no in between. “Tell oppa your safe word, baby.”

“Seoul.” You smile at him Namjoon slips out of the intricate embrace to smirk at both of you again.

In the blink of an eye, your sockets are expanding wide, a surprised scream is leaving your lips as you scooped up in a bridal style hold from the eldest in the room, your oppa, Hyunwoo who runs down the hall to the room you all share. He laughs as he bounds down the hall with Namjoon in toe, your roles broken for a moment as you all laugh like children before Hyunwoo throws you on the bed, letting you fall on your ass with a few bounces, and Namjoon turns on the lamp in the corner of the spacious room for some illumination.

You gulp.

Hyunwoo looms down at you bulge in his basketball shorts throbbing as he takes in the sight of you in your work attire. You swear the pants suit wasn’t very flattering on you but your boyfriends seem to disagree with you on that thought by the sight of their nostrils flaring, their eyes dilating, and the large tents in each’s middle of their pants.

The switch of the roles has been resumed it seems as they slowly start to strip each other, not saying a word, just slowly peeling off each other’s sleep shirts and shorts.

You’ve seen them be intimate with each other before, but, it truly was a masterpiece when they were this open in front of you. You’ve never felt like a third wheel in the relationship and why should you? They clearly love and support you with every fiber of their being so why should not receive their trust? All three loved each other like it was their life’s mission and you knew that it was exactly how it’s supposed to be.

You gasp, watching them with half-lidded eyes as they start kissing each other gently in front of you, molding their naked bodies to be entangled around each other. They were like two gods, bodies like tall sculpted angels mingling with the bodies of the other. They were perfect and wonderful and you didn’t want to stop watching. You don’t move, don’t touch yourself as much as your body is begging for you to do internally. If you did, you know you’d face more punishment, and you just know that you more than likely cannot handle that after the long day and past three months you’ve already had.

“Baby,” Namjoon starts to purr, breaking the kiss with Hyunwoo to stalk closer towards your frame on the bed waiting patiently for your lovers.

“Yes, daddy?” Namjoon places his large thumb on your bottom lip, swirling the pad of his finger across your lip, watching you with a devilishly playful smirk.

“You’ve been very good, but, we have to sort out your punishment.” He rumbles, pushing his thumb inside your mouth for you to lick and suck on lightly. “Get naked and hand oppa your belt when you are done.” He pops his thumb now glossy with your saliva out of your mouth for you to follow through with his command.

You waste no time, pooling in your stomach only growing with need from all the teasing and the sight of your lovers being so openly passionate with each other this evening. You practically tearing off your clothes as you finish by shifting your pants and underpants off in one go, pulling the belt out of the loops in one harsh tug.

“For you oppa.” You hand the black leather belt over to Hyunwoo, a small smirk upon his golden face, watching you as you return to the bed, waiting for your next command. “Please punish me.” You state unabashed, your middle dripping and scorching with heady want.

He inhales, closing his eyes, letting them fall to the back of Hyunwoo’s head. “Oh baby, you are so good to us!” He growls grabbing the belt tightly, knuckles turning white. “Get on all fours and spread your legs like the good girl you are.”

A shiver of lust and excitement runs down your body as you do exactly what you’re told, a little smile on your lips the whole time you comply with his request. Your middle is exposed and on display, for him to come look at and admire as he lifts and kneads one of your ass cheeks with one hand, humming at the mouth-watering sight before him.

“How long was your flight baby?” Namjoon asks, coming to kneel in front of your face on the bed, on his knees, fingers tangling in your locks.

You think this question is a little odd, especially since you have a monster of a cock standing at alert in your face, but you answer him anyway. “Eleven hours.”

“Eleven whips then, baby, for your punishment.” Hyunwoo gives your ass a warning slap as he kneads the skin with soothing strokes to your bare behind. You mewl out like a pathetic bitch lost in heat. You couldn’t help it, you loved being played with like this.

The crack of the whip is heard while you jolt forward, body in shock with the sudden zap of pain radiating through you made your toes curl.

“Count,” Namjoon demands above you as you hang your head, mentally preparing for the ten that follow this one.

“O-One.” You meekly reply.

Another crack for the thunderously loud leather belt through the air, making you clench your fists in the sheets, your eyes and your back entrance around themselves, body burning with the sharp sensation filtering through you.

“Tw-Two.” You stammer out.

Crack.

“Three-e-e!” You practically scream.

This continues until the eleventh spank from the belt and you are sobbing on to the front of Namjoon’s thick thighs. Tears were coating his sticky skin as well as your hot tears leaving your face since the fourth smack to your rear. Hyunwoo hasn’t hit you extremely hard, not that he would ever do this without your consent anyway, but you know there is a giant red blossom on both of your ass cheeks. By tomorrow it’ll probably bruise. Just how you liked it.

Crack.

“Eleven-n.” You choke out, clinging to Namjoon like the rock he was for you in your life.

“Good job baby, you did so well!” Hyunwoo praises you and you smile into Namjoon’s thigh, loving the praise from the eldest in the relationship.

“Yes, you did amazing, I’m so proud of you!” Namjoon’s baritone praises you, finally touching you now that you were done with receiving your punishment. You quake slightly but this was only the appetizer for what was about to come this evening. He straightens you back to the bed on all fours completely, wanting you to be righted for what was about to happen now. He smirks down at you as he grabs the base of his girthy cock with one hand, the other on your forehead, holding you where he wanted to receive you at. “Now say ‘AH’!”

You stick out your tongue, following another command, feeling the weight of Namjoon on your tongue was heavenly. You enjoyed giving the boys head - it gave you a slight sense of dominance over them in your very assigned roles of dom and sub in the bedroom.

Namjoon and Hyunwoo old be like brothers in a sense that their cocks looked very similar, heady and long, slightly curving out instead of upwards, but, each was blessed with different features. Hyunwoo had a very fat head of a cock the resembled a swollen mushroom. His shaft was average, but he knew how to work all five inches of himself. Namjoon was also around five inches in length, though as a whole his shaft was fatter and thicker than Hyunwoo’s and he had a less dense head of his cock, but, man oh man did you love slurping down your lovers loads when they came in your throat.

Your body is jolted forward, again, but the sensation of Hyunwoo at your dripping folds, head of his blunt cock bulging and throbbing at your entrance. You make a muffled scream around Namjoon’s cock, already entrapped in your warm wet mouth.

“Fuck.” Hyunwoo hisses out, entering you with a single thrust, wanting for your walls to accommodate his wide length. The burn from his giant head is pleasant, sending another wave of arousal to pool out from your slicked out center. “So tight for your oppa, kitten.” Hyunwoo grunts as you clench his cock like a vice. The word kitten made your spinning mind completely melt with his other nickname for you.

Namjoon shifts himself inside of your mouth still quietly licking at his shaft lodged inside of you. “You take us so well, you take our cocks so well baby.”

The boys have had you in this position many a time, this one is one of your favorites. You know you are truly in for it when Namjoon inhales sharply above you.

You are keening, gripping the sheets tightly as Hyunwoo starts to fuck in and out of you with a fevered pace. Namjoon’s length hits the back of your throat, twitching inside of you as the boys shift you quickly between themselves, grunting and groaning about both of your wet entrances.

Back and forth you are pushed and pulled, Namjoon’s grip on the sides of your hair was blinding, as was Hyunwoo’s on your hips, digging into your flesh, knuckle turning white as he bucks into you rigorously. Both your lovers were the type of men who love fucking you fast and hard, slow and steady was usually reserved for the final course of their stamina.

Hyunwoo slaps your ass, making a fresh wave of tears roll down your cheeks, the sting burning your raw, abused flesh. You choke on the cock slotted in your mouth, slurping up the precum the younger male was leaking inside your mouth. While both men loved you sloppy and dripping for them, Namjoon had an affinity for you filthy, completing messy for them. He lets out a long wanton moan while you hollow out your cheeks, being shoved into Namjoon’s pubic hair more with every powerful thrust from Hyunwoo.

Namjoon’s grip tightens in your hair, your eye screwed shut as they both buck you in between their cocks, rocking you back and forth with vigor. The girth in your mouth twitches and swells, while Hyunoo bucks even wilder inside of your pussy. Both were definitely-

“I’m cumming-!” Namjoon warns breathlessly. You cry around his wonderfully long shaft, loving the feeling in making him cum, making Namjoon spill himself onto your lips. “D-Drink all of me down, baby girl.”

You do as you’re told, slurping and sucking him down with glee. Namjoon sends out a series of strangled grunts out into the air, filling the night with groans of pleasure from the youngest male.

Hyunwoo slaps your raw, red ass a few more times before he pulls you back out of Namjoon with a popping sound and back towards your oldest lover, slamming his cock o bury it deep within your folds. You cry out, voice hoarse from the cock hitting the back of it for so long. Hyunwoo growls, pulling your hair from behind, pulling you up to sit on your knees, your breasts bouncing with how hard he was ramming himself deep inside of you. The heat pooling in the middle of your stomach was fit to burst, coming completely undone upon Hyunwoo’s thick length. You don’t dare cum yet, not willing to receive any more punishment tonight - your raw ass a reminder of that.

Hyunwoo chuckles into the shell of your ear, sloppy thrusts letting you know he was close too. “So tight for oppa.” He bites down on the crook of your neck, arm slithering up to snake around the front of you, latching onto your breast, purring into your ear while you whimper and wither riding his cock like you were. “Come for your oppa.”

You deserve a fucking cookie or a gold star or something with how obedient you were being tonight.

You comply, screaming for Hyunwoo, for your oppa as he fills up your spasming pussy with his own white essence. Your vision pops with millions of tiny white stars. You were dripping, body shivering, thighs quaking. You came completely undone for him, leaking your own fluid upon his thick length.

You sputter, body feeling heavy falling forward, though Hyunwoo has you trapped you in his strong arms, you can’t help but feel completely tired and worn out by all the activities taking place this evening. Another pair of arms direct you out of Hyunwoo’s hold as his arms slip from your flushed body, positioning you with a pillow to lay your head upon as you remain on your knees, ass bent up in the air still.

“So wet.” Namjoon coos, hot breath fanning across your backside. “So much cum for us,” he sinks his teeth into the meat of one of your ass cheeks, granting a long whine to escape your bruised throat. “You look delicious.”

You shiver at the husk in his deep timbre. A long, wet stripe is licked from your middle to your backside, causing a series of loud mewls to fly out your mouth in pleasure. Your eyes flood with tears again, your body is used as their toy this evening. Not that you were complaining, no.

Namjoon loved you a mess, yes, but he’s never eaten you out like this before. He was like a man starved like this was his last meal and he was going to revel in every suck or flick of his tongue against your soaked center. He growls, the vibrations causing you to shudder, sensitive body growing hot again with how desperate he was to lap up every drop of Hyunwoo’s and yourselves combined fluid.

Namjoon’s nose keeps bumping into your back entrance, making you jolt and flinch away from any intrusion from that hole that you weren’t ready for yet.

Warm, strong fingers find your bundle of nerves, slotting himself next to you, staring into your watery eyes as he looks at you with a smile upon his face. “You are divine.” Your oppa praises you with a sweet kiss to your swollen lips. Hyunwoo thumbs your sensitive pearl, flicking it and pinching it, rolling it around in his fingers as Namjoon assaults your empty center with his pink muscle. His tongue prods and swirls at your folds while he holds you wide open with his giant fingers.

Both boys work up the pool of heat in the middle of your body. One kissing your lips upon your face, catching the whimpers that fall from them. The other was buried deep within your nether lips, lapping the juices that were continuing to spill from you like wine. Namjoon collects some of your slick with his fingers, bringing it to coat the ring of sensitive nerves that was clenching with all the ministrations from the boys. You shudder with the breach if you back hole, his fingers burning as they glide into your extremely tight hole.

Hyunwoo holds you with one hand as Namjoon works up your coil to be ready to snap at any moment. You scream into the oldest while he massages your clit back and forth with two fingers, his lips still smiling as you hiccup and scream into his mouth. Namjoon pumps his tongue in and out of your folds, glossy slick coating most of his face, his finger work in tandem with his tongue, brushing past a sensitive, euphoric spot tucked deep in your asshole.

You pop of Hyunwoo’s mouth, scrambling to hold onto him while you come from all the sensations the boys were blessing you with tonight. White clouds most of your vision as you clench and spasm around Namjoon’s digits and tongue. Hyunwoo smiles as he purrs how he’s got you.

Your a quivering, sputtering mess as you ride out your climax upon Namjoon’s face and fingers.

“Daddy!” You cry for Namjoon to stop as he continues to lap the white seeping from your middle. “Daddy! Please!” You grip Hyunwoo, eyes flowing with a mixture of pleasure and pain, you were way too overly sensitive for him to keep licking and sucking your heated, over stimulated body. You are desperate for him to pull away, your body screaming at you to move away from him. “Please!”

The desperate tone of your voice must have snapped him out of the trance your pussy has had him under, removing his tongue coated in your juices, fingers gently being removed from your back entrance. He pants, standing behind you now, eyes heavy-lidded, staring at the sight before him.

“Baby,” Namjoon moans your name then while they shift you once more. You can barely form a coherent, simple thought as Hyunwoo gently flips you over and pulls your back to rest upon his naked front. Your oppa’s cock twitches against your raw middle. You turn your brows up, whining as Hyunwoo’s fingers find your breasts, holding the underside of the weighty objects upon your chest. “One more baby.”

“Daddy!” You moan looking up at him with wide eyes as he stares down and you and Hyunwoo behind you with wild, hungry eyes. He begins to tap your middle with short, tiny slaps on your slicked out folds. Your eyes roll back to your skull as your bottom lip is worried in between your bottom lip. “Oppa!” You turn as Hyunwoo for help, only getting none as he traps your lips in his once more. “Mmnhn!”

Namjoon collects Hyunwoo’s twitching member in his hand placing it side by side with his throbbing cock, collecting all the juices at your empty middle which Namjoon hasn’t suckled down yet with his free hand, collecting the fluid to lube up their members. They twitch with excitement in Namjoon’s hand, the base of Hyunwoo’s body so thick and tender, thumping against your back entrance, making you already see stars with the intrusion of both cocks slotted inside your slippery entrance.

He prepares Hyunwoo and himself as Hyunwoo fondles your breasts, still trapping your lips in his. You groan into his open mouth, tongues swirling and entangling with the other, thumbs circling your hardened nipples ever so slowly. You’d never admit to it openly, but damn…Hyunwoo couldn’t eat you out like Namjoon could and his dirty talk was subpar, but my god, could he make your head spin with how good he could make out with you or what? Hyunwoo, with his devilishly addicting tongue, tangles you together with his, not letting you have any say or do with the kiss. His mouth was warm and wet, his deep hums of approval making the sudden flood of excitement pool in your stomach more. His own fluffy lips crashing into yours, engulfing you in his world, making you Son Hyunwoo’s while his wonderfully large fingers glide over the swell and peaks of your breasts.

This was too much you think as Namjoon spreads your legs apart even further to get the maximum stretch for the entering of your boyfriends’ two cocks inside your throbbing cunt.

He spits onto your middle, making you flinch from the sudden cool of his saliva on your scorching center. You cry out, Hyunwoo dominating his hold on your mouth now as you try to get away. He pinches your nipples incredibly hard the same time Namjoon works you open to fit both wide lengths inside your aching, heated body.

Your legs shake like that of an earthquake, both large cocks breaching your molten core as you whine and whimper into Hyunwoo’s awaiting mouth. Tears well up in your eyes again, dampening your cheeks once more with how big they both were. Namjoon inches them slowly but surely inside your body, your vagina gripping them tightly, wanting the friction that comes with the burn of the stretch already.

Your vision was already clouding, white stars at the edges of your field of vision, the breaching of your center complete as they bottom out inside of you in no time. You clamp and clench down around them, begging them to make you come undone one last time.

“Baby girl.” Hyunwoo breaks the kiss, pinching your erect buds sharply once more. You whimper much more audibly now, crying out in vain for them to start moving wedged inside of you pressed so tight like they were. “Ready for our cum?” You gasp, tears eyes blowing out wide as you look back to a smirking Namjoon. “Come on, Joon, she needs to cum on daddy’s cock too.”

Namjoon and yourself moan at Hyunwoo’s dirty talk as he starts to set the pace, fucking you slow and deep, slotted in you along with Namjoon.

“O-O-O-ppaaaaaa!” You scream into your bedroom unapologetically while they start to find a comfortable rhythm with each other.

You weren’t sure how long you were going to last, the feeling of both of your boyfriends wedged in you, moving inside if you in tandem, pushing your coil to tighten almost all the way up again. They work at a comfortable tandem, the room filled with the stench of sex and the heavy, breathless moans of the three lovers in the room.

You keel, arching your back, being fucked back and forth in between the sweaty, sticky men. Hyunwoo wraps one of his arms around you, holding you tight to the front of his body. He breathes loud in your ear, grunting low, driving you up a wall, up into oblivion.

“Op-pa-!” You scream, clinging to his forearm for dear life. “Dadd-y!” You let their dominant names flow off your tongue like water, like a prayer you’ve been aching to recite for decades finally trickling out of your mouth, from one name to the other in a long series of stretched out moans. You were in complete bliss. Being trapped, pushed back and forth on top of their delicious cocks.

“Does our baby like her tight pussy fucked with two cocks?” Hyunwoo increases the pace while Namjoon spills absolute filth from behind his dimples smirk down at his two lovers on the bed. “She’s such a needy girl, right hyung?” His eyes trap you, Hyunwoo grunts louder in response, his fingers pinching your nipple, twisting it ever so slightly. “Your cunt takes us both so well.”

“Daddy, please!” You cry out, reaching for Namjoon with one of your hands trapped behind Hyunwoo’s muscular arm. “Please, I love your cock! Oppa too! I love your cocks!” You confess truthfully, letting him slap you neglected breast suddenly. One of their cocks brushes past the most tender, delightful spot inside of you, letting you completely fall apart.

You hiss a breath out, watching him with tears cascading down your face.

“Oh, little baby girl” Namjoon growls in your ear, letting himself and Hyunwoo buck into you now with unabashed passion. “You do love our cocks don’t you.”

You Clem h around them, the pace quickly driving you over the edge, “You love being fucked like the little slut that you are.” He slaps your breast again, Hyunwoo tightens his hold on you. “You better cum for us like the cum hungry whore you have always been.” You shake, strength fading you, eyes sliding to the back of your skull again. They both slam into your core with heated need, panting and grunting all the while. 

“Cum. Now.” Hyunwoo demands, deep and low, breath hot against the shell of your ear.

And the gold star of best sub of the night goes to yourself for being more than obedient this evening.

You cum around the thick length who give your stretched pussy a few more shallow thrusts of their own before squirting their own seeds inside of you. You swear your body has never trembled like it has in this moment, tremors hitting your body in waves. You pant, velvet walls fluttering around you as you use what little strength you have left to watch Namjoon heave and sputter, head falling to his chest as your combined juices seep from your oozing middle.

It’s a dog pile of sweaty, fucked out flesh in the middle of the bed, bodies completely exhausted from your various rounds and activities this evening.

Your lashes flutter, the boys soften inside of you as they start their onslaught of soft butterfly kisses upon your head. The praise you receive from each boy is so soft, it melts your sleepy heart so much. They whisper and smile, nuzzling your hair, cooing in your ear about you being so good, so perfect for them. They say your name, kissing you softly on the side of your head.

Your heart is skipping several different beats as you grow more and more tired.

They remove themselves from you, cleaning up your sloppy middle as you are too far gone to even think about that right now. Hyunwoo starts changing the sheets while Namjoon wraps your limp frame up in clean ones.

They nestle you nicely in between them both, warm bodies protecting you on either side of yourself. You hold onto Hyunwoo’s arm with one hand and the other Namjoon places to sling across this stomach in a comfortable position.

You start to drift off as Hyunwoo rumbles next to you, “Goodnight baby girl. Goodnight Joon.”

Namjoon snorts a chuckle as he shifts his body in the bed to be more comfortable, “Goodnight hyung. Goodnight our sweet girl.”

You smile. You’ve never been so content as you were in this moment, loving your boys more and more as the days progress by. “Goodnight oppa.” You wearily state. “And goodnight daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! <33


End file.
